User blog:★ Leaf/Happy Thanksgiving!
Hey! So, I know this is a bit late. I mean, Thanksgiving was a week ago! Oh well. But I still want to write about it. But anyway, remember kids! 'Tis be a holiday where we give thanks for stealing land from some kind and welcoming group of people a few hundred years ago. >_> Cheers. Yeah. But enough of American history, right? Thanksgiving's generally the day where you well...give thanks. Yeah. Well, Blanky, Petal, and I went to the movies for Thanksgiving. We watched the totally awesome movie 2012! It was totally rad! The explosions were sweet! It was a bit depressing, but awesome at the same time! The scenes were awesome, and every moment in the movie was all about EXPLOSIONS, which I totally loved. Though, it does make you think about like...is the world REALLY going to end that way? Is the end coming so soon? I was really thinking about that. I mean, if the Mayans and all those ancient civilizations were right, we're gonna be dead in about 2 years! Man, I'm way too young to die! (Well, not really...I'm 15,237 years old...but hey, who ever wants to die?! Even when you're thousands of years old?!) It was also pretty ironic, because thinking about the world ending does make you think about what you love and are thankful for. And hey, wait a minute, it was Thanksgiving the day we watched the movie! So I think Blanky and I made the right choice when we begged Petal to watch that movie on Thanksgiving! I think Petal took the movie way too seriously though. She was yelling at me, saying that I should help out with her Nature-protecting duties, and that that won't happen if we worked harder in protecting Nature. I'm pretty doubtful that we're really gonna die December 21, 2012, but Blanky and I marked it on our calenders just in case! Hey, if any of you guys are depressed about it, don't be! We don't really know what's gonna happen then! They said the same thing about the year 2000 and we're all still alive and sitting at our computers! so just keep rocking till the end and move along with your life as normal! If we die (which would suck), there's nothing we can do about it. Worrying about it isn't going to really help (if it's even gonna happen). Just stay strong for me, okay guys? I care about all my fans! Anyway, once the movie was finished, we bought cooking from Chef Gino, who apparently could make stuff other than pizza (though, he claims he only does it on Thanksgiving). He was doing a special offer for residents of the kingdom who wanted some good food for Thanksgiving from him. Since we all agreed we didn't want Petal to cook this Thanksgiving, we went for Chef Gino's stuff, which was probably the best choice I've ever made in my life! Man, his food is HEAVEN compared to Petal's stuff. Maybe I should eat around the kingdom more often. After we ate, Blanky, Petal, and I shared what we were thankful for. Petal was thankful for the world, peace, happiness, and whatever. Blanky said she was thankful for video games, computers, and to be aliveeeeeeeee (she said it in a really dramatic way). I'm thankful to God for pretty much everything! I also have to give LOTS of thanks to my fans, who've also played a HUGE part in making me who I am today! Haha! I love you guys! Also, Blanky for always watching out for me, and Petal, who always cleans up after me! (Petal, you won't be hearing me say that everyday, so you better be really thankful for me saying that!) I also have to thank whoever invented rock 'n' roll in the first place! To whoever came up with it in the first place, you know you've invented the most awesome music genre ever that trillions of people (including me) still love today, right? I'd have to really compliment whoever started it all! Anyway, just a few things for the peeps who decide to comment on my blog: #Do you think the world's really gonna end in December 21, 2012? If something really does happen that day, how're you gonna feel? Well, obviously sad...but I'd like you to go more in-depth in that! #The obvious: What are you thankful for? #How was your Thanksgiving? #Lastly: You should watch 2012 while it's still in theaters! It's probably way better than that sappy New Moon movie! 'Kay! That's all! See ya guys. I'll be posting another blog entry soon. Possibly Christmas. And don't think about the world ending too much for me, 'kay? Peace! Category:Blog posts